


Chopper doesn't bite!

by pararanch



Series: one shots and drabbles [5]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: Chopper POV - An unexpected quality time between Chopper and Gulf, and the fact that Gulf unknowingly sharing his deepest concern to worry with the little fur of ball — only to be outed to P’Mew because Chopper knows that P’Mew knows the best!
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: one shots and drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Chopper doesn't bite!

**Author's Note:**

> A rather continuation to my Gucci’s POV Tincan fic or what? Lmao. My friends found it really cute and I got intrigued to wrote something in Chopper’s POV when it comes to MewGulf relationship. 😆🤗 
> 
> Sorry about the grammar mess; and enjoy! ❤️✨😚

If you counted from 365 days the probability that either Mama or P’Mew left me with this particular boy, it would be one in millions. Like, it would be _rare_ , rare. And apparently this happened. As this nong ruffled my short yet fluffy fur that I'm really proud of, I barked softly in suspicion. Well, I knew that Mama always told me to being nice with him. But it just irked me that his scent would be allover P’Mew’s most of the time. Which is why we have such a rough start back in P’Mew’s birthday.

Nevertheless, it seems that this Nong were here to stay, and he didn’t show any sign to be gone anytime soon, therefore I have no choice but to make peace with him. Though he still upsets me because P’Mew will solely have his attention at him whenever he’s coming here.

But anyways. It’s also rare for me to see this side of him. Usually he’s super happy and bubbly, almost more childish than me, the actual pet of the Jongcheveevat family. However, today it seems that Nong Gulf is really down. He only continuing silently ruffling my fur while thinking about something. _What’s wrong with you, Ai’Nong?_ I barked softly.

Our eyes then met and he suddenly talked to me, “Chopper, I’m sorry, _I feel like_ — I have a lot to think lately? Like, sometimes I asked myself why the hell I did this and that when I never being that good at those things?”

 _I didn't understand a thing that you said, Nong, please explain it to me_. I barked back.

“Well... I know that once I’m signing up to this industry, I have to do a lot of things that I’ve never thought before. I was only get interested with acting, but lately I also had to sing and dance as well... it’s just... On top of that I’ve never like it on the first place, I feel like I humiliated myself because I’m not really good at it?” He then sighed, playing with my ears and collar and continue, “ _I don’t know_ — well I realized that Phi Phi fans always find me cute regardless if I did good or not... and P’Mew also help me practicing patiently and believe that I have talent deep within, but no matter how much I’m practicing... _I don’t think that this is for me?_ But apparently there are more work offers in this department... and not that I could decide since it’s my mom’s and P’Best decision to take.”

 _Wow, what an overwhelming sudden confession, Nong Gulf_. As I snuggled to his arms, I was regretting why I have to be such a bad boy to him, because he’s just a pure boy who rarely talked about his deepest feelings to people. He must be telling me his deepest concern and problems because he find my to be a safe place because I couldn’t tell anyone. _Wait_. Have he told P’Mew about this? _P’Mew must know the best!_

I barked and jump until he gets the idea. _‘Simply ask P’Mew, Ai’Nong!’_

“ _No, no, no, no!_ I couldn’t tell P’Mew about this, Chopper. He already got a lot in his plate. I don’t want to make him worry about me,” He said sadly, as if he understood what I was saying. “Well, it’s okay, though. Life happened. Sometimes I just want to voice out what’s been inside my mind because it’s started to overwhelmed me. I will be okay!” He then ruffled my fur excitedly, and started to smiling sadly, “I will be back to be the usual bubbly baby Kana. _Don’t you dare tell P’Mew about this, okay?_ ” He faked whisper and ruffled my ears playfully.

I only could barked sadly because Ai’Nong was still being sad inside. If only I could help him to cheer up...

Just then P’Mew went into the living room and bring my favorite treats. I run to him to get the treats and then he took a seat beside Ai’Nong and finally give me my well deserved treats because I’m being such a good boy to Nong Gulf just now. “Chopper, you literally just eat your lunch earlier, were you this hungry?” P’Mew chuckled as he put down the treats to his food tray and he leaning down his head to Ai’Nong. Just then I realized that I had to stop eating for a while and telling P’Mew about Ai’Nong. _I never promised to him that I need to keep my promise bot to tell anyone, didn't I?_

I snuggled into P’Mew’s leg and run to Ai’Nong to give him a clue, which only confuses him, “What’s wrong, Chopper? Do you want to tell something regarding Nong Gulf?” I barked softly before P’Mew looked into Ai’Nong’s eyes. “What’s wrong, Gulf? Is there something you haven’t told me yet? You know it’s pretty odd for Chopper to be acting out like this.”

I barked softly then run in circle before I jumped in agreement, _‘You got it, P’Mew! Your Yai Nong is not okay!’_

However Ai’Nong just laugh bitterly and avoid P’Mew’s gaze, “Nothing, Phi, I’m just being tired and sleepy as usual.”

P’Mew then hold both of Ai’Nong’s cheeks and I feel like it’s my cue to stop worrying about him and continue eating my treats. “Nong, nong, look at me,” P’Mew insisted until Ai’Nong gave up and finally look at his eyes. “What’s wrong? You know I hate it so much when you had to hide something from me.”

Nong Gulf just sighed and dropped his gaze to their knotted fingers. “What is it? Are you being insecure again?” Which Ai’Nong replied with silent nods.

P’Mew then hugged him in assurance — no wonder Ai’Nong scents always allover him like _every, single, day_. If Chopper could rolled his eyes, he would. “You know that I will always support you, right? Khun Mae, P’Best, Nong Grace, and Phi Phi fans also will support you endlessly. I know sometimes you didn’t get to choose what path that you should take on your own, especially now that you’re just entering the industry.” P’Mew started to stroked Ai’Nong’s hair lovingly. “I’ve been there, too. Sometimes you just have to enjoying the moment, and don’t care about anyone’s expectation; especially your own expectation to be the best everything.”

He hold both of Nong Gulf’s shoulder as he break the hug to lock their eyes again. “You know I've realized that you’re such a perfectionist deep within right? The fact that you always hating yourself for not being able to achieve something regardless you hate something? _Like dancing and singing?_ ”

Sometimes I wondered how much they were being invested with each other, the fact that they could read each other like an open book and all. I continue eating my little bone-shaped treats when P’Mew kissed Nong Gulf’s forehead softly, just like the scene of those romcom movies that P’Jom liked to watch.

“I know, Phi, _it’s just_ — sometimes it’s tiring to be someone that I’d never thought myself to be. I’m not asking to quit or something.” He sighed, continuing to playing with P’Mew’s fingers. “Sometimes I just like to vent up my emotion with Ju, and apparently Chopper is here. Never thought that he’s a blabbermouth, though.” He chuckled softly when he saw me barked at him. _‘You ungrateful Nong! I only did it for your own good!’_

P’Mew laughed softly seeing the scene in front of him, his lovely pet of 7 years and his favourite person were getting along, despite the bite and barks, he knew it’s freaking different to Chopper’s territorial barks last February. He never expected that he would be seeing this scene this soon, though, because he knew that both of them were stubborn.

“Since when you both are getting along?” P’Mew ruffled my ears and then pick me up to his lap and turn back to Ai’Nong’s side. “Sharing secrets and all?”

Gulf only laughed softly and also joining to ruffle my fur and offering me some treats that he picked up from my food trays. “I don’t know, Phi, it’s just I’m already feel comfortable enough with Chopper even to tell my deepest worries that I rarely told people before.”

P’Mew then stroking Ai’Nong’s hair with fondness, “It’s okay to tell Chopper first if you’re comfortable with it, just don’t leave me in the blind side, okay? Promise me?” His owner literally couldn’t handle Nong Gulf’s cuteness he just couldn’t help but to pinch his cheeks and kiss his forehead again.

“I will help you, wether it’s singing, dancing, or anytime you struggle with acting, I will try to help you, just please don’t forget to share your worries with me, okay?” He hold both of Ai’Gulf’s cheeks again with his big hands and bumped their noses together playfully. _Well at this point I could never beat Ai’Nong, aren’t I?_

_“Mew, the dinner is ready! Come down and asked Nong Gulf to have dinner together with us as well!”_

They snapped back to reality and P’Mew pulled Nong Gulf’s hand to stand up and go outside the room, “Listen, Mama is calling! She said that he cooked your favorite Kra Paow today, Tua aeng!” Which Gulf replied with chuckled as he following P’Mew obediently.


End file.
